Healed Remembered Deceived
by coldcrafter
Summary: (The end to the Healing Hearts series) Jazz, now known as Taylor, has been through many things. From sprained ankles to car crashes to bad break ups. Now, her life is looking up. She is with the man of dreams, but another man, also from here dreams, turns up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a quick one-shot/epilogue for the Healing Hearts series. I got so many OCs for this! (As in like 4...) after some hard decision making (as in randomly picking...) I decided!

(I didn't randomly pick...) thank you to all those who submitted an OC. I'm sorry I couldn't use all of them. I chose Autumn and Kate Hathway. Also it turns out I forgot one OC I the first story because I got two by the name of Matthew. So mattam6 told me I forgot his OC and I promised him he would be in this story.

I made a playlist for writing this: Now My Feet Won't Touch The Ground (Coldplay) 'Til Kingdom Come (Also Coldplay) Wake Me Up (Avicii) Look Far We've Come (Imagine Dragons) On Top Of The World (also Imagine Dragons) Lakehouse (Of Monsters and Men)

So if your looking for a song to listen to, I suggest one of those because the mood of this is set around them. (Mainly Now My Feet Won't Touch the Ground)

ON WITH IT!

Taylor's POV

For the first time in my life, the word that I'd use to describe myself is: beautiful. That's how I feel. I feel beautiful. My makeup has been done in a way that is both bold and delicate. Black eyeliner makes my eyes pop-out. Silver eyeshadow gives me the illusion that my eyes are both sly and smoky. Foundation and cover-up make my skin look smooth and perfect. I pinch together my lips and slide them across each other. Lip gloss gives them smooth and slippery feel. I'm wearing more makeup now then I have owned in my life. Mascara, fake eyelashes, eye liner, eye shadow, foundation, lip stick, primer, lip liner, highlighter, blush, all add to making my features pop. Even though I'm under a layer of cosmetics, I feel beautiful.

My hair is done up in an elegant bun. Small, silver flowers dot my hair. A few strands are strategically left out of the up-due. Bangs hang down, giving me something to hide behind.

Then there's my dress. The hem brushes against my toes. It was a strapless, white gown. It flowed down to my feet and had multiple layers in the skirt. It fit me perfectly. The top was tight enough to stay up, but lose enough to not cut into my armpits. It falls along the curves of my waist and hips and then glides the rest of the way down. The whole dress was covered in sparkles. You could barely see them, but if the lighting was in the perfect spot, my wedding dress twinkles and flickers.

The four bridesmaids rush around me, fixing their hair and makeup. Their dresses are silver and knee length. I simply stare back at my reflection in the full-length mirror. Then there's a tugging thought. 'Who's going to walk me down the aisle?' That thought completely escaped me, until know.

"Yuki?" I ask.

The purple haired girl pipes up. "Can you go get Adam?" I ask her.

She rushes out of the room and a few minutes later Adam peeks around the door.

"Everything ok Taylor?" He questions.

I give him a slight nod. He was already a groomsmen, but Jerome was Best Man.

"Can you walk me down the aisle?" I ask.

A smile creeps across his lips, "Of course."

In no time at all I find myself waiting to walk out the double doors. Natalie is the first to walk, followed by Chris, then Yuki and Crystal. I clutch onto the small bouquet and Adam's arm. I want to run out those doors and into Mitch's arms. I have to slow myself down as I take the first few steps, dragging Adam behind me. Everyone raises from their seats and dozens of eyes watch me. My eyes lock onto Mitch. He stares at his shoes. His gaze lifts to meet mine. He give me an unsure smile.

Finally, I'm standing beside my soon-to-be-husband. Adam takes his place beside Jerome. I wipe my palms against my dress and scan the crowd. I spot Autumn (Jerome's girlfriend) sitting beside Adam's girlfriend, Kate. Kate had her long brown hair half-up half-down. She wore a long, flowy, orange dress. Autumn had her light brown hair tied back, in a bun. She was wearing a summery, yellow, dress.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tod-" I'm not listening anymore. Was I ready to spend the rest of my life with him? What if we got in a fight and got divorced? A divorce is times worse then a break up.

I feel like I'm in a separate world. From the spot that I stand, I hear my voice reciting the vow I memorized by heart. Even though the lips speaking these words are mine, I feel like I'm not the one saying them.

"And do you, take Mitchell Hughes as your lofty wedded husband?" I'm asked.

Everything freezes in time. Now is my chance to back out. 'Just take your hands away from his and walk out the door. Let him chase after you.' Let him chase after you... I know he would run after me.

"I do," I say staring into his chocolate eyes. They seem so deep. I just want to get lost in his eyes.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around my waist. My eyes flicker shut and I feel warmth spread through my lips. He pulls away and smirks.

He leads me out of the hall and towards the waiting limo. Crystal and Jerome follow behind us, then Yuki and Adam, Christina and Preston, Natalie and an old friend if Mitch's, Matthew (not the one in the first story...).

We soon arrive at the spot where we're getting the pictures taken. It was a peaceful park by the beach. Trees were dotted around and in the middle sat a breathtaking weeping willow. The leaves swayed with the light breeze. The photographer takes thousands if photos.

On our way back to the car a voice asks, "Taylor?"

I look over my shoulder to see a familiar man in his fifties. He is bald, with shining, green eyes.

"Taylor Timmer?" He asks again.

I nod. 'How does he know me?' Mitch notices I've stopped, he steps close to me and places a hand on my hip.

"My name is Michael, Michael Timmer," he tells me.

My jaw drops. Michael Timmer was the name of my fath-

"I'm your father," he tells me. He had the same green eyes as me. My father was bald. The last time I saw my father, he was 43. If this is him, it would make sense for him to be 50.

"H-how?" I stammer.

He sighs, "I was conscious after the crash. I thought you and mom had both died, so I ran away. When I heard you were alive, I couldn't bare to see you. You reminded me too much of your mother."

My father was alive. Should I be angry that he left? Should I be overjoyed that he was back? I take cautious steps towards him and-

Hug him. I whisper quietly, "I thought you were dead."

*TIME SKIP!*

My hand rests in Mitch's. His other hand sits above my hip. We sway back and forth, in small circles. I didn't recognize the song at first- I let Mitch pick the song - then I hear, "You cut me down a tree-e and brought it back to me-e and that's what made me see-e, where I was going wrong."

Swallowed in the Sea, the song I danced with Mitch to, at Adam's party. When I came up with that devious plan. The party where Mitch kissed me, for the first time. The party where, I fell in love, but didn't realize it.

Healed. Remembered. Deceived. Loved.


	2. Chapter 2- Im milking this story

You thought this story was over... WELL ITS NOT!

Taylor's POV

Those who stand tall risk falling. Those who stand tall have fallen. Those who stand tall have gotten back up, and then fall once more. Life is a cycle of falling and rising. You climb, climb, climb, but at some point you have to come back down. I have that queasy feeling again. 'You have to tell him eventually,' I tell myself. 'In the morning,' I promise.

The steady rise and fall of his chest slowly lull me too sleep.

****Mitch's POV**** (ya I know, already)

Her breathing steadies and her grip on me softens. The moonlight makes her pale skin glow. I loved watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and serene, like she was forgetting all the pain that fills her past. That's the thing, you can change the future, but the past remains forever. There's nothing you can do about it. I wish I could have had a bigger role in her past. All I can effect now is the future.

I wait for what feels like ten minutes, just to be sure she's asleep. I carefully squirm my way off the couch we were snuggled on. I scoop my wife up bridal-style and carry her to the bedroom. She subconsciously nuzzles up to me. I place her on the bed and slid under the covers with her. I don't know why we have such a big bed. We only used half of it. She was always cuddled up to me by morning, no matter if she wanted to snuggle or if I did. We just always ended up almost glued to each other.

I let out a silent sigh. There's something I've been meaning to talk to her about. I just haven't mustered up the courage. 'Seriously Mitch? She's your wife.'

***The Next Morning***

I sat silently at the kitchen table eating my cereal. Taylor rummaged around, making coffee.

"Mitch?" She asks to get my attention. I look at her with raised eyebrows. "There's something I need to tell."

"I've been meaning to tell you something too," I say, feeling guilty.

"You first," she says with a nod towards me.

"No, you."

She gives me the "seriously?" glare. "Fine, at the same time?"

"Ok," she shrugs.

I blurt out, "I want children." At the same time she says, "I think I'm pregnant."

My jaw drops. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't know! I wasn't sure if you wanted kids!"

"How long have you known?" I ask, lowering my voice.

"Over a month," she says sheepishly.

I stand up with a grin. I walk slowly towards her and fold her in my arms.

"Well that's amazing," I tell her. I give her a peck on the lips and smile warmly. We remain in our embrace as we lean against the counter and watch the December sun rise. At some point my hand finds its way under the hem of her shirt and on her slightly swollen stomach. The words, "I'm going to be a father," ring through my mind.

***Taylor's POV*** 8 months later***

Mitch sits at the side of my bed with a warm smile. The door to the room opens, revealing a nurse carrying a bundle of blankets.

"Congratulations," she says with a grin. "It's a beautiful baby girl."

She hands me my new-born daughter and leaves.

"What should we name her?" I ask Mitch.

He frowns in contemplation and then says, "Jasmine."

He sits on the edge of the bed and leans in close. Then he pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Selfie! Duh!"

I roll my eyes and make a goofy face for the photo.


	3. Chap 3- All You Need Is A Little Support

First off, if I continue this story it will only be for 1 or 2 more chapters, so don't get excited. Also you might have noticed I changed my name to coldcrafter. My twitter and Instagram are under the same name. (And possibly a future youtube channel) also the Ashley in this story is not AshleyMarie.

GET ON WITH IT!

I watch Jasmine run around the backyard. She squeals with delight as she throws some butter coloured leaves in the air. I place a hand on my stomach or what is now know as a soon-to-be-baby-boy. I can hear the faint rage-screams of Mitch. I was perched on the back porch while he took care of some recording.

I never realized how lucky I was to have him. He fought so hard for me to be his and all I did was run away. I was always the one that committed the wrongs in our relationship and he was the one that healed them.

Shadows of memories whirl through my mind. It starts with the replay of kissing Preston for the second time. I remember running barefoot down the sidewalk and tackling him. How I pleaded with him to forgive me. It ends with him healing my heart and taking me back.

I find it almost hilarious how I never truly got away from him. After we broke up he was there when Ashley attacked me, then we working in the same place, and then went to the same college. I did all that in an effort to forget him. Thanks to memory lose I did forget at one point, but even then I knew who he was from YouTube.

I remember painting that house and him telling me stories about myself. Hearing those stories told from his point of view showed me his love and heartbreak all for one girl. I still can't believe I'm that girl.

I'm so deep in thought that I barely notice Mitch take pull up a chair beside me.

"Done recording?" I ask him.

"Yup. You going to record?"

"I was thinking a cover. Wanna help?"

He shrugs. "It couldn't hurt."

"Grab your daughter and let's go."

I run up stairs and setup the recording equipment. Mitch walks in, carrying Jasmine. I quickly glance around until my eyes land on the acoustic guitar sitting in the corner.

"What song?" My husband asks.

"I was thinking Swing Life Away by Rise Against."

He pulls up a chair beside me as I tune the guitar.

"Ready?" I ask. He nods a yes and I start the recording.

I strum out the first few notes and then start, "Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck? Are we drawing closer or are we just getting more lost?"

I nod for Mitch to start. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours first. Let's compare scars. I'll tell you who's worse."

"Let's un-write these pages and replace them our own words," we sing together. "We live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end. I won't cross these streets 'til you hold my hand."

"I've been here so long, I thinks it time to move," I sing. "The winters so cold and summers over too soon."

"Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow," Mitch joins in.

"I've got some friends, some that I hardly know. But we've had some times I wouldn't change for the world. We chase down these with talks of places we will go."

We both break out into the chorus.  
"We live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end. I won't cross these streets 'til you hold my hand. 'Til you hold my hand."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours first. Let's compare scars. I'll tell you who's worse. Let's un-write these pages and replace them our own words. We live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end. I won't cross these streets 'til you hold my hand. Swing life away. Swing life away. Swing life away-ay. Swing life away." I play the last set of chords and stop the recording.

He smiles at me and says, "Happy anniversary."

He kisses me lightly and rests his hands on my shoulders. He quickly plucks my bra strap and bolts out of the room.

"MITCH!" I scream as I chase after him. I follow him down the stairs and out the front door. My bare feet slap against the sidewalk. He abruptly stops and whirls around. I tackle him to the ground and we land with an "oof."

"Don't you dare do that again," I warn him.

He chuckles softly and then tells me, "This is the exact moment I realized you were worth fighting for."

I press my lips into his and take a moment to enjoy their warmth. When I pull away I tell him, "This is the exact moment I realized our son could have brain damage."

"Ya right. It's not like he's four months in and his mother just tackled someone," he says sarcastically.

"And it's not like we left a two year old by herself and left the front door open."

"She'll be alright."

We take our time to stand up and dust ourselves off. We stroll back to the house to find the front door closed. I don't remember slamming it shut behind me. I frown in confusion. Mitch opens the door and gestures for me to walk inside.

"SURPRISE!" The voices of our friends yell.

"You planned this didn't you?" I ask Mitch, narrowing my eyes.

"Maybe..." He glances around, avoiding my eye contact.

"Just kiss him already!" Yuki yells.

I roll my eyes and peck Mitch on the lips.

"You call that a kiss?!" Natalie yells.

I shoot her a quick glare and crash my lips into his. His hands find their way around my waist. My hands rest on his chest, fingertips brushing along his collarbone.

"I love you," I whisper when I pull away.

"I don't," he says plainly. I give him a "say wha?!" look.

"I need you," he continues.

"Awwww," a smile quivers across my lips.

"... To cook for me," he adds.

"My god Mitch!" Playfully punching him.

"I'm joking. I love you too babe."

Jerome passes him a dark blue box. Mitch opens it up and shows me the contents. It was a necklace with a small silver heart with the letter J engraved. The chain has been repaired and there's no trace of dried blood. Attached to the necklace are three more hearts. One with a T, a M and the last one, a U for Uriah, our coming son.

"I feel bad now that I didn't get you anything," I say, making a pouty face.

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Hey!"

"Kidding! Just kidding!" He says defensively.

"Like I was saying, I didn't get you anything. I made you something."

His eyes light up with excitement. "Is it food?"

"No," I roll my eyes. "You'll have to wait and see."

I turn on the Xbox and TV and open YouTube. I find my channel and hit play on the video I uploaded this morning. The title was, "Happy Anniversary Biggums!" I wrote a parody of The Scientist by Coldplay about our relationship.

"You came up to meet me, tell me I love you" video-me sings. "You don't know how lucky I am. You had to find me, prove that I need you. Oh you healed my own heart."

"Tell me your stories, fill in my memories. Oh why don't we just restart. Running away, left only clues. Promises to be broken apart."

"Nobody made it easy, it's such a pain to be apart. Nobody made it easy. No ever warned it would be so hard. Oh, why can't we restart?"

"I was just running, through cities and borders. Tearing myself apart. Tales and stories, stories and memories. Piece together a wounded heart."

"You told me you loved me, you came chasing after. Oh and I rush to restart. Cutting away, left only shadows. Reminders of who I am."

"Nobody made it easy, it's such a pain to be apart. Nobody made it easy. No one ever warned it would be so hard. Now, you healed my broken heart."

The song fades out but the video doesn't end. "Happy anniversary to my wonderful husband. I wouldn't be here with out you. I fell in love the moment I caught you staring at me and I regret not realizing until it was too late. You are the miracle that holds me together. I used to tell myself that those who stand tall risk falling. It never accord to me until I said I do, that you won't fall if you have some support. Happy anniversary, I love you."


End file.
